Vineclans form
what'' do you think would happen if one kit from the four clans:thunderclan riverclan windclan and shadowclan all left.....and formed there own clan? Vineclan? ( i take in Oc's I'll give you credit)'' ______________________________________________________________________________ Chapter one (Thunder clans Vinekits P.O.V ) "Come on Vinekit!" Vine kit turned tosee her sister,Leafkit and her brother, Birchkit Waiting for her "Ok ok just let me finish my mouse!" Vinekit snapped going back to the mouse from the prey pile she finished it and dashed over to her litter mates they were gonna play warriors they where all in their own made up clans. "I'm Birchstar! of Birchclan!" Birchkit yowled "I'm Leafstar of Leafclan!" Leafkit yowled and looked over to Vinekit. "And Vineflower is my deputy!" "what?! i wanna start my own clan not be a deputy!" Vinekit said stepping away from leafkit "I'm Vinestar leader of Vineclan the strongest clan there ''EVER ''Was!"vinekit Yowled and tackled down Leafkit vinekit had seens apprentices practing and slowly had trained herself to fight and hunt "Now kits we cant go off makin' our own clans" Paleleg said pale leg was born with three legs and was trained ot be a strong warrior by Ambercloud goin' off and makin our own clans"...thats not a bad idea!' '' Vinekit thought to herself she decided she would ''make her own clan...There would soon be a Vineclan int he forest....for sure. She said goodbye to pale leg and went into the nursery to plot how to leave thunderclan territory... ___________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter two Night came and Vinekit went into action she slipped out of the nursery and hid behind a rock near camp exit she waited until the warriors came out to see who would guard camp and ran out as fast as possible. wind ruffled Vinekits fur as she jumped onto a log and left thunder clan territory she sat at the fourtrees and panted. (Fishkits P.O.V) Fishkit was leaving Riverclan. He was tired of the constant teasing of his name.He bounded through the slightly marshy woods. He stopped at the fourtrees panting from all the running...He picked up the scent of another cat. (Coldkits P.O.V) Coldkit was a shadowclan kit. Constantly made fun of by his brother shadekit and his Sister Nightkit. He was tired of being made fun of. He decided if he left he would prove himself to his littermates. He Ran through the wet underpaw and under the Thunderpath he didin't stop until he reached the fourtrees....he smell\ed the scent of to two other cats.... (Breezekits P.O.V) '''faster.......faster!.....FASTER!' ''Breezekit said to herself as she ran through the moor she was tired of Windclan and was goign to the Fourtrees to make sure they cant get to her. she got there within a few heart beats....three other cats scent..... _____________________________________________________________________________________ chapter 3 (Aaaand back to Vinekit!) Three other kits....who where they? "Who are you all?" Vinekit asked the three "I'm Breezekit...of Windclan" a young tabby she-kit said breezekit was a gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and chest "I'm Fishkit...Of Riverclan" fishkit said he was a black tom with white underbelly and chest "I'm Coldkit....of Shadowclan" Coldkit said coldkit was a dark gray tom with a black stripe down his back "I'm Vinekit....of Thunderclan" vinekit was a small simple white and gray she-cat "Well were all here might as well rest and talk in the morning" Breezekit said in a calm tone. she was right the other kits seems tired from all the running. "Look we can rest under the juniper bush!" Coldkit said and pointed his tail to the juniper bush not far from them. fishkit curled up and heard breezekit shivering he looked over an she was shaking like a hunted mouse. fishkit trotted over to breezekit "your cold" fishkit simply said breezekit turned to him "N-no i'm n-not" breezekit Shivered her small form not protecting her from the wind Fishkit curled around Breezekit and blushed under his fur that night they slowly went to sleep forgetting they were all in diffrent clans. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter four all for kits woke up. deciding they didn't want to get caught, they began to be on the move again they stopped when they was at the barn no loner lives there no nothing....it was the perfect place for a clan "We should make a clan here it's just us and more kits will show up!" vinekit blurted out she had led them to the barn and was the first one to the fourtrees "not a bad idea" coldkit said the others nodded in agreement "i think Vinekit should lead she was the first one to the Fourtrees after all" Breezekti said still stsying close to fishkit vinekit jumped onto a fairly high stone "I'm and Vine''star! ''and we are Vineclan!" Vinestar yowled they may be kits but they was vineclan now they would be the only ones with warrior names so early "Breezekit you are now Breezecloud! Fishkit you are now Fishleap! And Coldkit i name you Coldheart Deputy of Vineclan!" yowls of agreement rose from the three kits. they where Vineclan...vinekit....No vine''star ''had gotten what she wanted there was a Vineclan in the forest now. breezeclouds P.O.V '''she made Fishkit Fishleap and Coldkit Coldheart and me breezecloud..' ''Breezecloud thought again and again its been a half moon since Vineclan was formed her old friend ....Shinekit will become an apprentice soon. A yowl snapped her out of her thoughts. She whispped around to find Coldheart and fishleap coming in with three other kits one was black with a gray stripe down her back this must have been nightkit? Was coldkits brother and sister here the other was aspackled tom dark gray with a white stripe and black speckles down his back Shadekit? one made her gasp a flame colored she-kit... "Shinekit!" Breezecloud yowled and padded up to her old friend "breezekit!" The flame colored she cat yowled she explaned to the rest of the clan the her nightkit and shadekit Had heard stories of vineclan and came to see if they could join vinestar agreed "Shadekit from now on you will be called shadetail! Nightkit From now on you will be called nightpetal Shinekit you will be named Shinepelt!" Vinestar yowled welcoming them as Vineclan warriors sure they where kits now but apprentice sized just a few moon until they are warrior sized. "Shadetail! Nightpetal! Shinepelt!" the clan cheered new warriors would make there "clan of kits" stronger than ever ___________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter five (fishleaps P.O.V) It had been many moons since vineclan was formed after Shadetail Shinepelt and nightpetal came to vine clan no one else did come to join. they would now be full grown warriors and he was going to admit his feeling to breezecloud he found the silver tabby under a tree. her head rose slowly at the sight of fishleap in front of her Fishleap sat down beside his friend and decided it was time "Umm...breezecloud...I...er....I...need to tell you something" Fishleap stammered breeecloud nodded allowing him to continue "Well...ever since that night i kept you warm we got colser and and welll...I...ummm y-" he was cut off by Breezecloud putting her tail over his mouth "I love you too Fishleap" Breezecloud said and got up to go to the warriors den Night's P.O.V I wandered through the trees trying to find vineclan finally i got caught by a patrol a taken into the camp.. Aaannd Breezecloud! P.O.V. Nightleaf had joined as vineclan medicine cat three moons ago......i'm expecting fishleps kits..in just a few days... "this d-dawn patrol is nice" Breezecloud said it was the days the kits was supposed to come she hadn't told anyone but shinepelt "re you ok breezecloud?' Coldheart asked worry in his eyes Coldheart was now shinepelts mate' "y-yeah....my stomach just hurts" with that she darted to camp Coldheart P.O.V (bout time) '''what the huh? she's been acting weird for a few days now i wonder if Shinepelt know anything...' ''Coldheart thought to himself as shinepelt came through the bushes "Shinepelt do you know why Breezecloud is acting like this?" Coldheart asked in a cool toen ( not a pun) Shinepelt groomed her chest as if she was hiding something "''Shinepelt" Coldheart said making Shinepelt look up. "she.....She's........Sheexpectingfishleapskits!" Shinepelt blurted out all the cats stared at he rin shock until they heard a yowl from camp Chapter six __________________________________________________________________________________ Fishleaps P.O.v fishleap raced through the trees to camp '''She's having MY kits! KITS! he yowled to himeself in his head Fishleap raced into camp breezecloud had four kits beside her more coming "one more Breezecloud!" Nightleaf yowled the skin split open for the last kit 'five healthy kits!"nightleaf said the first kits of vineclan The first one....was silver tabby she-kit with a black underbelly and chest.....Minnowkit The second....was black a tom...Crowkit The third......was gray with a black tail and white under belly along with blacka dn white taby like stripes down her back......Mothkit the fourth....was a black tom...with sliver and white spots.....stormkit the fifth...was a she-cat.....she was a silver tabby with and black speckels down her back...Silverkit thye both decided silently they explianed the named to vinestar and she nodded